


【忌逍】醉情花

by miao_sir



Category: Miao_sir
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miao_sir/pseuds/miao_sir





	【忌逍】醉情花

张无忌在杨逍的劝说下不得不赞成一同去见赵敏，一是源自张无忌对杨逍的尊重，二是经过几番大劫足已展现杨左使机智过人，若他有所疑虑必然并非多虑。

此地虽不比绿柳山庄，倒也是亭廊水榭，大有丘壑。赵敏的身份已不是秘密，在各处均有宅邸也说得过去。杨逍背手走在身后，看似悠哉却已全然观察一番，一路上一个人影也没有，更别提赵敏豢养的高手。

张无忌回头瞅了瞅杨逍也学着背起手“咳，杨左使，我想赵姑娘虽之前和我们闹的不太愉快，但她诚心相邀，或许并无歹意”

杨逍缓缓摇头“教主你看这偌大的宅邸一个迎客的仆人都没有，难道不古怪？还是谨慎的好”就在这时不远处传来的笛声打断了交谈。待二人前去只见亭下一人独坐，长摆伴风而动“赵姑娘”乐声戛然而止，赵敏扭过身笑道“我还以为你不敢来呢”

她的笑眼又看向了杨逍“明教教主也不过如此，还要带着手下壮胆”张无忌有些尴尬，杨逍解释道“前几日发生的事杨某就不用再说了吧，我们教主能来已是诚意十足，不来也是情理之中，如果赵姑娘此次别无他意也不会计较有我陪同”

话已至此，赵敏只好摆出来者都是客迎他们坐下吃饭“你要让我去借我师傅的屠龙刀，是何原因”张无忌问道。赵敏故弄玄虚的举起酒杯“我请你来可不是为了谈这些的，况且这是你欠我的，你只需要做便是”

说完她就仰头饮下，张无忌被人挑衅到，也拿起酒要喝，杨逍心觉不妥暗暗在桌下握住人手背提醒。张无忌这才顿住，赵敏看出对方迟疑，格外不悦“怎么？害怕我又给你们下毒？你们明教这么胆小还怎么干为民请命的大事？”

她颇懂得先发制人，张无忌讪笑“赵姑娘说的是，谁会笨到同样的诈使两次”张无忌自知神功护体，但杨逍并不是百毒不侵，若赵敏真的故技重施…就在他左右为难时，杨逍先他一步将清酿一饮而尽“赵姑娘的酒岂有不喝之理”

赵敏似有深意的拍了拍手“好！不愧是杨左使，我赵敏今日算一睹风采，我听闻张教主有九阳神功护体，本就没打算能下毒成功，只当玩玩。但杨左使是否也能经得起西域情花毒的烈性呢？”

此话一出张无忌立马大惊失色，他连忙看向杨逍。中毒之人倒无异常，杨逍也自觉无恙，他泰然轻笑“我可从没听说过什么西域情花，我本以为赵姑娘请教主前来是示好，即便不同我们明教齐抗元，也不至于闹这么一出”

“杨左使别急呀，你真不打算听听这毒什么时候发作？不过我也是头一次用，它会不会要人命我还真不知道。我向来有仇必报，我说过张无忌冒犯过我……我定要还回来，让他也出出丑，我可不知道杨左使会一起来，现在我们两不相欠”

张无忌斥道“赵敏！把解药交出来！你要报复我就光明正大的下手，竟如此卑鄙”赵敏一脸无辜“这毒可没有解药，我说了我也是头一回用。你那日摸我的…你就不卑鄙吗？你要是好声好气求我，也许我会手下留情，你这么凶可别怪我不客气”

赵敏手中的折扇唰一下打开，与此同时神箭八雄不知从何而来齐刷刷射出利箭。杨逍陡然起身内力微施将桌面震起护住张无忌“教主小心”张无忌武功高深，利刃连近身的机会都没有“杨左使，我们先退出去”张无忌抽身去照应杨逍，而杨逍弯着腰唇色惨白“杨伯伯？”

张无忌心下大乱，杨逍赶忙运气欲要封住毒素蔓延却一口血喷出踉跄着被张无忌扶住“杨左使，我劝你不要再运功，你内力使的越多，毒就起的越快”赵敏笑着说罢就不见踪影，但她的手下依旧攻势不减。杨逍心知中计，她应该知道就以这群蝼蝼不能把他们怎么样，她要做的不过是诱自己发力。

“教主……是我掉以轻心让她得逞，你快走”杨逍推开张无忌已经做好了牺牲的准备，他为明教从未有过迟疑。张无忌一边挡开飞来的箭一边将杨逍的右臂搭在自己肩上，要他在生死关头丢下杨逍绝不可能。张无忌难得用命令的口气道“现在听我的，我们一起出去”

张无忌即便揽着一个人依旧步伐轻盈，乾坤大挪移已是运用自如，张无忌习得武当梯云纵，加上功力深厚，带人跃起避开攻击轻而易举，两个身影从府中腾出，身后跟随着五六个打手。张无忌看着恍惚的杨逍不断低唤“杨伯伯？你千万别睡着”

杨逍浑身软若无骨，脚像踩在云上使不出一点气力，团团燥火烫的他五脏六腑像要烧起来，他杨逍何时吃过这等亏，本是来保护教主，结果成了累赘。他紧锁眉头吃劲的回了声“天要暗了，我们得找落脚处”这地方幽静偏僻，人烟稀少，想必也在赵敏的计划之中。林中夕阳渐落，他们必须要更快。

张无忌直接将杨逍背起，他跑的虽快但极其稳当。杨逍昏沉沉的只觉鼻间嗅到熟悉的味道，耳边除了男人深重的呼吸声还有慢慢叠加而来的雨声，大雨来的突然，雨水拍在杨逍脸上，他不自觉的张开嘴伸出舌尖接着滴落的雨滴，期望浇灭他体内的火“教主…我好渴…”

“马上就到了杨伯伯，你再坚持一下”张无忌开始觉得此毒棘手，竟能让杨左使受制到这等地步。等他们跑进一间破败庙宇，天已经完全黑下来，这一路上免不了在外露宿，张无忌随身还有几根可燃的烛火。唯一能歇息的也就只有一尊大佛的脚下。

两人身上都湿了个透，张无忌自己倒无妨，对杨逍则有害无益，他伸手摸了摸杨逍的额头，果然发热。张无忌嘟囔句失礼了就退去灰色薄衫，手指正要拉开他白色里衣的系带时杨逍抓住他的手有气无力道“教主…”张无忌听不清便俯下身去“杨伯伯你说什么？”“教主，我想喝水…”

这可让张无忌难办了，这破庙什么东西都没有，张无忌想向杨逍说明，嘴还未张杨逍干燥的唇就堵了上来。张无忌瞪大眼睛完全愣住，在他不知道该作何反应时杨逍的舌尖已抢先顶了进来，他的舌头似久旱逢甘霖用力吮吸着水源。

杨逍的胡子剐蹭着张无忌的唇，说不出的痒。他只能努动着嘴唇慢慢避开，一来二去完全是接吻的架势。这个念头让张无忌脑中一炸。他打小就认识杨逍，这种过于熟识的感觉太怪了。张无忌依着自己清醒的意识慢慢分开彼此的双唇“杨伯伯…你怎么样了？”

“我很热…”杨逍微张着泛红的唇，他的声线本就磁性，现下更添了几分情欲意味，他挺着胸膛表情煎熬，那双桃花眼迷离的看着他，昏黄的烛光打在衣襟散开的白颈下让人移不开眼，所谓春光无限也就如此这般。张无忌尚未近过女色，先前并不懂什么是让人欲望丛生的美，也是第一次知道男人也可以这么勾魂摄魄。

借着雨夜，张无忌斗胆让令人羞愧的心声被雨声遮掩。杨逍用身体所能触及的部位去碰张无忌的手，张无忌似懂非懂配合着用微凉的手掌贴上人的腰肢，湿漉漉的衣服已毫无隔绝效果，柔滑触感极其直观。杨逍仿佛是表达满意似的轻哼一声，他能感到舒畅的凉意通过人的指尖浸入他，进而驱散着沉积的热火“我觉得好多了…”

张无忌反应过来情花毒的作用，他暗骂赵敏的歹毒，这毒比往常的春药更烈，不然以杨逍的功底完全可以自行排解，倘若不立即驱散或许会急火攻心。张无忌看着不断呓语的杨逍已顾不上合不合适，他本就是个愿意冒险的人“杨伯伯，我是为了帮你，多有得罪了”张无忌不再怠慢，手一拉衣带，杨逍赤裸的上身只剩夜色尚能遮体。

张无忌不懂这档子事，只先试探性以指抚摸最显眼的乳首，挺立的乳尖在刺激下充血发红，突来的瘙痒令人扭腰躲避，张无忌倒玩的起了兴，偏要揉捏把玩那两颗饱满的肉粒。杨逍所觉四通八达的感官全部举在人所及之处，他咬唇锁着快要脱口而出的吟声。但越是忍耐，体内的毒越像千万只虫蚁啃咬着神经“火…着火了…”

杨逍痛苦的大喘粗气，年轻人见此脱掉衣物俯下来，用自己被雨淋过发凉的身体贴着杨逍滚烫的胸膛，像一块冰压下来舒服至极，杨逍伸手就搂住人往他怀里钻，如同一只天灾来临四处避难的动物。张无忌从未见过怼天怼地的杨逍这般模样，向来是杨左使作为前辈给予建议助他一臂之力，而现在他完全依仗着自己。张无忌竟有些不合时宜的高兴。

年轻人通亮的眼神由人挺拔的鼻梁一寸寸挪下去停留在水亮的薄唇上。想必杨伯伯没胡子的时候更好看…他鬼使神差抚着短胡的线条勾勒微挑的唇形，随后指端探进潮热口腔，碾着舌面摩擦“…唔”杨逍半梦半醒舔动着人的手指，在退出时牵拉一丝淫糜津液，此等景象让少不经事的张无忌头脑发热，先前顾忌杨逍的男儿身，早已抛到九霄云外。

两个大男人挨的密不可分，乃至裆部那根东西也挤在一起，也不知是谁先起的头，总之皆是实实在在的硬了。张无忌的手从人裤腰伸进去握住，毫无章法的胡乱掏弄惹的杨逍惊醒过来，他哑着嗓子喊“教主！万万不可…”“杨伯伯，你应该也知道自己中了何种毒吧，如果不这样恐有生命危险”

“怎么能让教主干这种事，方才是我神志不清，再做下去就真的伤风败俗了”杨逍年轻时也风流过，当然也听过男人间的龙阳之好，他一向无所谓世人怎么评价他，但他宁可死也不想让教主背上骂名。张无忌也急了“你真以为发情像受伤一样忍忍就过去了？我是教主，这是命令，我们还有更重要的事，你不能死在这里”

杨逍眼神一暗，张无忌说到了他的命门，他还要替教主清除元军，怎么能死在这儿。就这一会，杨逍又感到灼热涌了回来，他轻咳着问道“教主…知道怎么做吗…”张无忌笑着将唇依在人耳边，手上重新施了力攥握着那股欲望“方才杨伯伯不是很舒服吗？”杨逍被这称呼羞的耳红“杨伯伯…我有这么老吗？”

“一点也不”张无忌灵活的舌尖顺着耳下舔过颈侧留出一条水渍“嗯…别玩了…”隔靴搔痒只让他更难熬。张无忌识趣的脱下人最后一件布料，拇指指腹压着马眼打圈揉按，屈指环住茎身从头抚到根部以此反复，他埋首在人白净紧致的小腹上种下一颗颗殷红，手指挤进结实的腿缝寻觅入口。以杨逍的岁数能保持如此美妙的身材着实令人惊叹。

“是这儿吗？杨伯伯”张无忌寻到一处凹陷，似泉眼之地，柔嫩而温热，稍入几分竟有黏腻液体裹上指间。想必也是情花毒的作用，让男人的后穴也如女人一般。对方还没正儿八经的抽动，杨逍就已受不住，任何细微的触碰在他身上都被放大百倍千倍。他的身体迫切的要他，除此之外再无他念。

杨逍猛的抓住张无忌反按在地，长长的鬓发挡着他的脸看不清是何表情，张无忌直挺挺的性器就戳在人大腿内侧。杨逍顿了一下还是握着阴茎抵在早就湿的一塌糊涂的后穴，缓缓下坐，紧窄蜜穴被龟头撑开。杨逍中途喘着粗气调整姿势，最后索性一鼓作气把粗大的性器整个吃进小穴里。

“啊……”在交合处完全贴合之时杨逍终于将长久的忍耐化作一声挠人的呻吟。他高昂颈项，凸起的喉结微微滚动，绷紧的肌肉令锁骨格外明显，而一道透亮的水痕划过人冷峻的面稍。张无忌这才知道杨逍方才是在强忍泪水，而在最后一根弦断裂时彻底溃败“杨伯伯…”

“无忌…帮…帮帮我”杨逍觉得羞耻的要命，即便自尊心再强，他却真切渴望着更多快感，被填满还远远不够。张无忌了然，这时越是宽慰，他越不好受。张无忌双手握着人窄腰，从不得要领的顶弄到能娴熟的每每操在人敏感点上。肉体的拍击声回荡在庙宇中，连大雨都盖不住这夜欢愉。

“杨伯伯…你夹的我好紧”张无忌初尝欢爱的痛快，正值壮年仿佛有用不完的精力，他抱着人翘臀上下抬动让小嘴吞吐自己的性器，顶端破开不断拥来的穴肉直捣进最深处，食髓知味的肉壁缱绻在茎身不愿离开。杨逍已被操干的两腿打颤，胯前傲物粗筋蜿蜒，随着动作晃荡着滴答出淫液。

张无忌内力不凡，就连插进人体内的阳具也携着驱邪散毒的效果，杨逍发觉那折磨人的热火随着汗水逐渐挥发，混沌的大脑也清醒的多，空气中氤氲起一层白雾包裹着两个赤条条缠在一起的男人。杨逍仰头喘息，眼前便是高至顶梁的佛像，面对庄严宝相的佛身，他们的颠鸾倒凤有种亵渎的意味。

升腾的雾气将佛面半遮半掩，杨逍有一瞬间真的觉得他睁开了眼。随着身下人猛烈的顶干，杨逍任呻吟冲出喉咙，他明白自己也不过一介凡人，有私欲有爱恨，他做不了佛，也不屑成佛。张无忌像是毫不知道累，他将性器拔出来让人翻过身从后面又一个耸腰钻进去“你们年轻人还真是没够…”

杨逍还没反应过来就又被粗硕的性器撑的涨满，他两手撑地翘着臀挨受这狼崽子的又一轮狂风暴雨“杨伯伯，你得毒解了，我还没完呢，难道不行吗？”张无忌看出人已恢复神智，戏谑的拧了一把人腰间软肉，杨逍的腰身简直比女人还细，他要真的是女人，那定能用尤物来形容。杨逍吃痛，恶狠狠回道“嗯……杨逍都听教主的”

张无忌笑了，他空出一只手绕上他的长发向后一扥，杨逍只得拉伸脖颈迎合人的抽插，优美的背脊弧线自成一派山水画，而张无忌乐得做那执笔人。杨逍不记得他们做了多久，只知道刚好雨也停了，有几只鸟从破了的纸窗外飞了进来。

“看来我们占了它们的窝”杨逍略显疲乏的抻了个腰，一想到自己这把年纪了竟被个毛头小子操到射就感慨晚节不保“我们这就走”张无忌精神十足拉着杨逍就要赶路，杨逍叹了口气问“教主有何打算”

“去找赵敏”  
“找她？我想我们还是回去一趟再来问罪也不迟”  
“问罪？谁说我要问罪了，我要去买坛好酒谢谢她”  
“…教主是何意”  
张无忌冲人挤了挤眼“教父你是当不成了，但教主夫人还来得及”杨逍忍着没一掌拍死他“我怎么说也是长辈…”


End file.
